1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a rotary connector device for supplying power to an air bag disposed at a pad portion of the steering wheel of an automobile, for example, and particularly to a technique for simplifying the step of molding a structural portion for fixing an end portion of a flexible cable to a housing while reducing the cost of the structural portion.
The present invention specifically relates also to a technique for improving a flexible tongue disposed along a flexible cable so as to prevent buckling of this flexible cable in a structural portion for fixing an end portion of the flexible cable to a housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the techniques of this kind is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open No. 21988/1989, for example.
In the prior art, a molding process comprises a first step of forming partially connected terminals on a press, a second step of insert-molding the terminal by a primary mold, a third step of cutting the partially connected portions of the terminal so as to separate it into individual terminal elements, a fourth step of electrically connecting a conductor cable exposed from a flexible cable to terminal elements, and a fifth step of insert-molding the primary mold portion as well as the entire connection portion of the terminal by a secondary mold.
A technique of so disposing a flexible tongue as to extend along a flexible cable is known as means for preventing buckling of the end portion of the flexible cable. For example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 11147/1987 discloses the flexible tongue of this kind as a buckling prevention member.